


Braids

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hair Braiding, headcannon, really short, sibling-y fluff, written for mamma-scandinavia on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute fluffy sibling-y thing about Germania and Scandinavia when they were young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autistic_tauriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_tauriel/gifts).



> I wrote this after roleplaying with mamma-scandinavia on Tumblr and discovering that we have to same headcannon, when they were younger, Scandinavia did the braid in Germania's hair. Incredibly short. Check out the awesome drawing she did of the scene!  
> http://askromeandgermania.tumblr.com/image/67822158062

"Hey! Germania!!" The blonde boy looked up from where he sat on a river bank. "Scandi? Vhat are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see his friend. "What do you think? I'm here to see you heimskur." She laughed, dropping down next him, her bare feet splashing into the chill water. Germania recoiled from the splash, his own feet crossed in front of him on the bank. Scandinavia rolled her eyes. After some silence, she looked over at her companion. "So, why are /you/ down here. A bit close to Rome's land isn't it?" Germania shrugged. "Ja, I guess so. He veird. I don't understand him." Tilting his head back, he looked up at the sky. "He keeps on talking about "Jupiter, und Juno, und Pluto. He says they are Götter, but that's not right. Wodin und Thor are gods." Scandinavia nodded in agreement. "Já, og Loki, og Frigga, og Baldor. Rome's just crazy." She grinned. "It must be from all that sun." Germania laughed as well. "Ja, that must be it."

They sat quietly for a bit, just enjoying each other's company. Germania had closed his eyes and almost nodded off; he had been very busy lately, when he felt a hand tugging at his hair. His eyes flicked open. "Vhat are you doing?" he demanded. "Calm down fífl, I'm just touching your hair." Scandinavia replied. "I know that," Germania said suspiciously, "But last time I let you near my hair I ended up vith fish oil in it." The girl laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember that!" Germania scowled and she chuckled, "No fish oil this time, I promise." Germaina sighed. "Fine, fine."

After a little while, Germania felt tugging as Scandinavia tied off the end of a chunk of his hair with a leather tie. "Vhat did you do?" he asked curiously, reaching over to feel at the left side of his head. Scandinavia batted his hand away. "Don't pull at it! I braided your hair." 

Running his rough fingers over the slim braid, Germania smiled at his friend. "Danke Schwester." Scandinavia grinned, "Engin prolem bróðir."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> German  
> Ja - Yes  
> Götter - Gods  
> und - and  
> Danke - thank you  
> Schwester - sister
> 
> Icelandic  
> heimskur - stupid  
> Já - yes  
> og - and  
> fífl - dork  
> Engin prolem - no problem  
> bróðir - brother


End file.
